The present invention relates to a work assistance system by using a computer therein.
In general, analyzing work is conducted with using CAE (Computer Aided Engineering), by conducting a series of operations; such as, producing a configuration model to be a target of analysis, producing analysis mesh, defining the condition of analysis, execution of the analysis, and further visualizing an analysis result and/or an evaluation thereof, via executing the respective software programs thereof, sequentially, for example. Ordinarily, when putting the CAE into practical use of design work, such the analyzing work as mentioned above is conducted, not only one (1) time, but is repeated by a large number of times, in particular for obtaining parametric survey, while altering or changing the configuration model in various manners, thereby extracting one from the analysis results obtained, which can satisfy the design specification.
Conventionally, a technology for assisting such the repetitive analyzing work is known, as being described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-147950 (JP-A 147950 (2001)), for example. Namely, the configure data is produced for use in the CAE for analyzing on the basis of CAD data, and the analysis is executed upon the basis of this configure data, thereby determining the analysis results. In this instance, for example, when satisfaction cannot be obtained in the strength, etc., the CAE configuration data is altered or changed, and then is analyzed, again, so as to execute the series of analyzing operations until when satisfaction can be obtained. The change is made on the configuration data, for use in the CAE, by an engineer who is making the analysis thereon. Then, he/she makes correction or amendment on the CAD data upon the basis of the CAE configuration obtained, when deciding to obtain the satisfactory CAE configuration.
The analyzing operations includes, as was mentioned in the above, producing the configuration model for analysis, producing the mesh model for analysis through dividing the configuration model into the mesh, and executing the analysis thereupon. In this instance, if trying to change the model configuration due to unsatisfactory strength thereof, etc., then it causes differences in a portion to be changed on the model configuration, a manner of stretching the mesh, and various kinds of parameters, which changes delicately accompanying with the change, for each one analyses.
However, with the conventional technology mentioned above, since those various kinds of changes, such as, the change on the configuration and those accompanying therewith, are left to the engineer who is making analysis, then he/she must make the analysis many times, by changing input data, such as, the configuration data and the analysis condition thereof, etc., when executing the parametric survey, in which the calculation is conducted repeatedly. If the calculation condition differs in this instance, an input/output file necessary for the analysis program also must be different from. And, only one is provided as the final CAD data, which is finally decided in conformity with the condition, such as the strength, etc., but no reservation is made on the analyzing results, which accompanies with the changes of configuration data, and/or the data on the way of the calculation thereof, therefore it is impossible to see or understand a degree and so on, in particular, of distribution by the configuration changes onto the analyzing result. For this reason, if trying to make analysis on the degree of distribution by the configuration changes, which are conducted repeatedly, it is necessary to make a production of the analysis data and/or a copy thereof, for each one analysis event in the parametric survey, and therefore it results in that the analysis data exists in a large number thereof, which are highly similar to each other, such as, the analyzing results when changing the sizes of the target model for analysis or the like, for example. This makes management of such the analyzing data difficult.
Further, alternation or changing of the model configuration, the manner of stretching the mesh, and/or the delicate changes in the analysis conditions, etc., are made upon the basis of the engineer who is making analysis, therefore it is difficult to obtain the same results if he/she takes other's place.